


Butter Fingers

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Creampies, Fingering, M/M, Oral, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The troubles of having loose articles while interfacing knows no bounds. Kup and Rung are well experienced in the art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Based of a conversation with schandbringer and Coralus in a stream.  
> [Also A Comic (NSFW)](http://schandbringer.tumblr.com/post/122028370812/rung-sometimes-loses-his-glasses-kup-loses-his)  
> 

Rung took a sharp breath through clenched denta and shifted ever so slightly.  The strong hands keeping his thighs apart stayed firmly in place despite his fidgeting. Each long lick and swirl of Kup’s glossa had his peds curling and his thighs would quiver from time to time if he hovered over his outer node to long.

            “Keep going.” Watching closely through slightly fogged glasses, Rung panted softly. Kup would flatten his glossa against Rung’s node, applying just enough pressure to make the little nub pulse with need. Each soft whine and grunt from Rung spurred him on. Slipping his glossa between Rung wet valve folds, he purred at how pleasingly warm he was. His valve lips were a lovely cream colored, soft and rather delightful to toy with.

            “Good so far?” Pulling back a moment to take a quick huff of his cigar, Kup leaned back in and gave his lip a playful bite.

            His servos were digging into the side of Rung’s thigh panels, spreading the plating and pressing deep sensitive wires. Close to his ball jointed hips he was the most sensitive, and he would work over those cables the most.

            “Lovely…” Scooting his aft down a little more, Rung readjusted his legs and spread them farther apart until his valve parted open. Internal bio-lights glistened and his valve ring could be seen. “Keep going. Please.” Polite as always, Rung gave the top of Kup’s head a gentle pet before chewing on the bottom of his own lip. Kup’s glossa traces slow circles around his valve ring before dipping in a moment. “Mmh~” A slight arch, and Rung’s vents puffed out a hot gust of air.

            Pulling back, Kup gave Rung’s inner thigh a wet kiss before taking one of his hands and palming Rung’s valve. Pinching the puffy node between his servos, Kup dimmed his optics and smirked at the shark gasp from the small doctor. One of Rung’s free hands was grasping his own spike, gently giving it a few tugs now and then. Each up stroke pushed out a bit of lubricants that dribbled down onto his own stomach.

            Pulling two servos down through Rung’s valve, Kup parted the lips a little more. Lubricants trickled out and down under Rung’s aft. Teasing around the valve ring, Kup pressed two servos into Rung slowly. Pushing and pulling, he dragged out the waves of pleasure Rung was no doubt feeling radiating through his hips.

            “I always enjoyed how wet you got.” Keeping his optics on Rung’s valve, he could feel the doc staring at his hand working. The pumping on his own spike started to falter when Kup curled his servos upwards and rub the top of Rung’s valve lining. A tense cluster of nodes was hidden there and Kup made sure to poke at it until Rung was heaving. His antennas drooped, and his mouth started to gape more and more the longer Kup stayed on the nodes.

            “K-Kup~!” Valve clamping hard around those two working servos, Rung arched his back again. His free hand was gripping a pillow on the couch for what little support it could bring. “O-Oh Primus…”

            Hand pushing in a little deeper, a high squeal escaped the doctor before his legs pulled back nearly all the way to his chest. He could feel Kup pushing around, tickling his valve walls and getting every so closer to his precious ceiling node. When he nudged it Rung’s legs jerked and he bared his denta. There was a harsh jolt of pleasure they caused Rung’s frame to tense up. When Kup repeated the action he got the same result until Rung’s face burned a deep red and he could tell he was getting his little doctor close to the edge. 

            Twisting and curling his servos, he had Rung’s hips bucking upwards. Quickly, he removed his remaining hand from Rung’s hip to grab one of Rung’s hands and place it around his spike. Not letting up his quick rhythm, Kup curled his hands around Rung’s and slowly started to help him jerk his own spike.

            Pressing the tips of his servos roughly into one of the main seams on the orange spike, Kup worked to keep the stroking pace the same as his hand until Rung was beside himself.

            His first overload knitted his eyebrows together and a loud whine rolled up his intake. He could feel Kup’s grip around his spike tighten as it pulsed, transfluid spurting from the top and leaving small streaks of fluid down his stomach.

            Having watched Rung’s face twist for a moment, Kup returned his attention to watching Rung’s valve clench around his servos. Half his hand was soaked, but it didn't bother him. Instead he continued to stroke his servos in and out, through slowing down the pace. Pushing and pulling a bit more, he tried to prolong the overload the best he could. Pressing all the way in until his knuckles squished against Rung’s valve lips, he watched Rung’s body tremble and one leg kick.

            He removed his hand from the doctor spike and affectingly rubbed Rung’s pelvis. The plating was hot, and Rung’s spark chamber burned a little brighter, the dark blue now a bright neon.

            "Come on, my turn." Slipping his servos free from the still shivering valve, Kup grabbed Rung’s hips and slid him off the couch onto the floor. "You don't get all the fun today." Swapping his cigar from one side of his mouth to the other, Kup helped Rung flip onto his hands and knees before kissing down his back.

            Antennas drooping slightly, Rung did his best to catch his breath while Kup left open mouth kisses along his sides. It had a nice pleasing feeling to it, leaving his frame buzzing with a dulled pleasure. He pushed his aft back, bumping his open valve against Kup’s chest before he heard him grunt and place his hands on his aft.

            Adjusting himself comfortable on his knees, Kup gave Rung’s valve a quick look over, rather pleased at how nice and pink the valve lips had gotten from his earlier play. They were warm to the touch and still damp from past fluids.

            Digging his thumbs into the folds, he felt Rung tense and relax as he pulled them apart ever so slightly. A bit of lubricants that had been collecting spilled out and down Rung’s inner thighs.

            Panel retracting, Kup pressed the underside of his spike against Rung’s valve and lightly pressed into Rung’s hips. Rocking back and forth slowly, Kup kept one hand on Rung’s hip, pulling him back to add a bit more pressure. Soaking his spike in what fluids he could, Kup pulled back a bit and poked his spike head between the folds.

            "Ready?" Removing his cigar for a moment, Kup blew out a cloud of smoke then placed it back between his denta. He watched Rung glance over his shoulder and nod slowly. A part of him wished he could see Rung’s optics but somehow his glasses looked cute sitting on those red cheeks.

            A rough push and Kup sheathed his entire spike in one swift thrust. Burying every bit of his spike into that liquid heat, Runs back arched and his antennas shot straight up.

            "GAH!~" Head throwing back a moment, he moved forwards a bit, Kup following behind him a bit as he moved. "O-Oh! Kup. Oh~" Servos clawing into the carpet, Rung’s plating flared. Pressing back into Kup, he tried to get just a little more of his spike, though already he was firmly pressed against his ceiling node.

            Dragging out, Kup watched Rung’s valve pull and clench, the lips swelled and he felt them pulse against his own plating. Rung was hot, needy, and more than willing. Another hard thrust and Rung put his head down and sobbed blissful comments into the floor.

            "Hehe~ Feel good doesn't it? My spike spreading you wide. I can feel your internal nodes vibrating." Leaning over Rung, Kup pressed him into the floor a bit before starting his heavy rhythm. Clanking their hips together, he buried his face into the back of Rung’s neck and panted. Now and again he could hear Rung begging for more.

            "Kup please, harder...harder!~" A sharp upward thrust that struck Rung’s ceiling node dead center shushed him. Wrapping an arm under Rung’s hips, Kup grabbed and stroked his spike roughly. Twisting and adding different levels of pressure, Kup felt Rung jerk under him and bump his back against his chest hard.

            "That's it Rung, good...good." Coolant beaded on his own face, his spike swelling inside the little doctor’s valve. He sat himself back up and set his hands on either side of Rung’s hips and started to slam him backwards. Keeping his hips angled up, he knew he was striking some of the best nodes hidden in the valve lining.

            Giving one of Rung’s aft joints a rough squeeze, Kup grabbed his cigar and pulled it from his mouth. Another dark cloud of smoke burst from between his denta and he purred at the bot begging below him.

            "That's it Rung, good, you're-" Servos slipping, Kup’s cigar slipped out from between his fingers and bounced on the floor. He leaned over trying to catch it only to miss and watch it roll under the sofa. "Wha-" His smooth rhythm started to break and he heard Rung whine below him. Picking the hard pace back up, he gritted his denta and looked back at the sofa. Trying his best to lean to the side, he couldn't see his cig.

            "Kup harder, Primus pleas h-harder!" Drooling into the carpet, Rung jerked his hips hard back against Kup, nearly knocking flat on his own back if he hadn't been holding onto the little doctor’s hip.

            Picking up the base, Kup’s vents flared and a hard rev and gust of air puffed out. Hips slamming hard into Rung, he watched the doctor mouth at the carpet then bite his own servo in delight.

            Keeping the pace for a few seconds, Kup leaned over and tried to reach under the couch. Again his thrust wavered and he felt himself pulling Rung’s hips with him as he leaned. At first Rung hadn't seemed to notice what he was doing. The new angle making him choke on a moan and his antennas quiver. Though another hard tug and he looked back at Kup, expecting him to be making hungry eyes at him. Instead he saw the old mech reaching and making a grabby hand at the couch.

            "Kup...what are you...huff...doing?" The thrusts slowed and finally came to a stop, Kup’s spike now seated and stationary in the throbbing valve.

            Kup’s face turned red and he looked to the side while rubbing the back of his neck. He swallowed hard before looking from the couch to Rung.

            "I dropped my Cigar and it...it went under the couch and I cannot reach it." He glanced at Rung’s face and watched one of those thick eyebrows go up. He wasn't sure if he was annoyed with him or amused, maybe a mix of both.

            "Remove your spike from my aft." With a soft sigh, Rung crawled forwards until Kup slipped free. "Hold on." Leaning down, Rung slid his arm under the sofa and started to grope around.

            Slightly embarrassed, Kup sat back on his heels and watched, though he felt his spike throb as Rung’s aft wagged back and forth a bit and he had to fight himself not to touch him.

            "Got it. I got it." Pulling his arm back out, Rung took Kup’s hand and set his cigar in it.

            "Thank you." giving it a quick bush off, Kup smirked and set it back between his denta. He put his hand to Rung’s faced and fixed his glasses which were slightly crooked from his digging. "You're sweet doc."

            "You're welcome." Brushing his arms off, Rung turned himself and got back onto his hands and knees. Slipping a hand between his own legs, he slipped two servos between his valve and spread it wide for Kup. "Now..." He said, one servo rubbing lazily at his outer node while one other slipped into his valve, "please return to fragging my valve." He licked his lips as he watched Kup’s optics brighten and his spike seep out a thick glob of lubricant. "And do it harder." He said as Kup nudge his hands aside and lined his pike back up. Jerking back into Rung, he wasted no time returning to the hard pace.

            "AHH~!" Rung felt Kup’s weight over his back again, and the servos that were digging into the carpet suddenly relaxed when he felt Kup slip his own servos between the spaces and squeeze.

            Each hard thrust released a hard raspy gasp from the old mech above him right into the side of his audio and it revved him up in ways he couldn't imagine.

            His spike throbbed hard between his legs, and his valve ring ached each time Kup’s hip plating collided with it. The pain pleasure mix was all he wanted, and the more Kup gave the wider the smile on Rung’s gasping face got.

            It felt like a hot coal had been dropped into Rung’s tank and it burned hotter and hotter the longer Kup rammed into his ceiling node. He could feel it swelling and aching, ebbing his overload so close he could feel the tips of his peds and servos tingling. Static burst into his audio and he was slowly losing himself to those deep stabs of pleasure.

            Tank rolling, the knot tightened and a harsh thrust Kup gave that bumped Rung’s hips so hard his knees lifted from the floor a moment, his overload unraveled in his tank.

            Howling into the carpet, Rung’s frame convulsed then snapped straight. A hard contracture and Rung’s joints froze. His legs kicked out from under him and Kup’s arm that had been coiled under his hip was the only thing keeping him up.

            Not letting the pressure off, Kup kept their hips flush together, the pulsing and squeezing of Rung’s valve pushing him over the edge right in the middle of Rung’s overload.

            A soft gasp could be heard from below as Rung felt the hot gush of transfluid from Kup’s spike. Very slowly, Kup pulled himself out while he overloaded until finally the head of his spike was all that was left inside of Rung. He sat himself up, grabbing his own spike and giving it a few strokes and milking what transfluid was left in his canal before finally pulling back and watching Rung’s valve.

            It took a few seconds, but a slow thick glob of Kup’s transfluid bubbled at Rung’s valve opening. Slowly is oozed out and between his valve lips, leaving long tick strings of fluids.

 

* * *

 

 

Rung leaned back against Kup on the couch, his head resting back on his shoulder as he let out a sigh of content. Having cleaned up a bit, the two now relaxed and listen to the dull sound of a holo-screen playing some random soap.

            "Was that good for you." Kup asked softly, his cigar switching placed in his mouth before he pulled it out and sighed.

            "Yes, very." Looking up, Rung kissed under Kup’s cheek and nuzzled him. "Other than you trying to frag me and get your cig at the same time."

            "Like you haven't lost your glasses before? If I recall I fragged you so hard once they flew off your face and fell into an air vent on the floor." He laughed, remembering the trouble it was to fish it out.

            "The troubles of lose articles." Laughing, Rung turned on his side and placed his still warm cheek on Kup’s cool front. "It's good to see you again Kup."

            "Same to you." One hand placed on Rung’s hip, Kup watched Rung set his hand on top of Kup’s and lace their servos together.

           

 


End file.
